One lie leads to another
by valvalstone
Summary: this story takes place after ash and brock have left dawn to chase dreams of their own. Dawn needs to say something 2 ash but what happens when she accidentally says it 2 the wrong person? dawn and kenny or dawn and ash? read and find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Nintendo

Chapter 1

Dawn wakes up ready to face yet another exiting adventure with her good friends Ash and Brock. She wakes up happy to be there but when she looks around, she's at home. She had forgotten Ash and Brock had left to chase their destiny. She thought it was just a dream but there she sat, heartbroken.  
>"Good morning, dear," her mom greets cheerfully, as Dawn slumps down the stairs.<br>"Good morning mom," dawn says a little sad.  
>On the floor piplup sat remembering everything that just happened the day before. Piplup didn't eat breakfast. He just pushed it away. He was too depressed.<p>

After breakfast dawn thought she would try to cheer up piplup and herself. She had to see Ash at least one more time before she could chase her own dream of becoming top coordinator. She brought out pachirisu, mamoswine, aipom, togekiss, and bunneary.  
>"Alright everyone cheer up. I thought we could visit ash one last time before we move on."<br>All her pokemon cheered! Mostly bunneary, eager to see her love, pikachu, once again. She returned them all except togekiss and piplup. She hopped on togekiss and flew straight to Pallet Town.  
>On the way she started to think how she would tell him. "I have to tell him the truth. I'm possibly never going to see him again do what do I have to lose?"<br>"pip-piplup!" piplup said agreeing  
>"oh look! That must be him over there," she said pointing to a dark figure up ahead. "Togekiss, bring us in quickly!"<br>They swooped in fast but before they even landed she hopped off and ran to his arms. She was so happy she didn't even look at his face.  
>"Oh i was so worried! I thought i would never see you again! I missed you and...and... I need to say this now. After you left I did a lot of thinking. I... I... Think I like you... a lot... and..." tears started to form from happiness and sadness of him leaving.<br>When she broke apart to finish what she was saying and looked at his face and noticed it wasn't ash. She jumped back quickly and screamed from shock. She didn't realize she said all those things to the wrong person. She looked and realized who it was. It was...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of an open heart

Disclamer: I don't own pokemon or Nintendo (I wish I did)

I really hope yall like it cuz im not very good at writing haha. Please read and gimme any note you have.

"Dawn you really feel that way about me?"

Dawn blush as she had just realized that she told Kenny that she likes him. _If I tell him that I didn't mean to tell him that, that I actually ment to say that to ash he will be crushed._ "Um… yes?..."

"I thought you liked ash because you were always with him. Dee Dee I'm so happy to here that because, as you already know, I love you and I have ever since we were preschoolers together. If your still up for it, would you like to come on a journey with me?"

_Great now what have I got myself into?i can play along and when the time is right ill tell him the truth.___"Sure Kenny but I need to tell see ash before we do. I hav something to tell him. Do you think we could go see him 1 last time?

"Sure its been a while since I battled him."

"Great! Ill fly home and grab my things and ill meet you back here."

"No way. I know how you can be sometimes. You forget things all the time. Im coming with."

Dawn, annoyed with him mocking tone agreed than they both hopped on the back of togekiss and flew back to her house.

"Ill only be a minute."

"ok ill be outside with togekiss. Hurry out."

_Okay ill only pack for a few days and I can see ash as soon as I can then when I tell him I like him, ill tell Kenny the truth and hopfully he wont be too sad because hes still 1 of my best friends._

Please comment and tell me what you think. Tell me if you like it so far so i know to continue haha gimme some ideas too if u hav any thanks


End file.
